Going Nowhere Except Crazy
by Tea and Noodles
Summary: The Mews recieve sudden news that they are going on a trip because of...flying toasters? It's true! They embark on a crazy journey of mosquitoes and caffiene! (This is my first story)
1. The Intoduction, Sort of Important

Going Nowhere...Except Crazy

_The Intro! _(cue dramatic music)

Ok, this is a story I made up off the top of my head because it was a half day and had absolutely NOTHING to do.

It's written by me, Amanda, co-writer of LostInMyDreams' Tokyo Mew Mew stories

They follow the same format, and the characters pairings and personalities are the same.

Probably because thats how I know them.

I'm using spaces to make this look big.

Is it working?

Anyway, sometimes it doesn't make sense because mainly thats how I write. No serious stuff, yes? It's boring that way.

For more info on how this story actually runs, check out TheMessedUpGameOfTruthOrDare. I'm not as twisted as some of those people, trust me.

Now finally to the plot!

One day the mews are called together by Ryou because he has some news. Seconds later the mews find out they are going to...where? The Amazon rainforest, of course! But why? Apparently Ryou had been wroking when some toasters stole his work and flew off into the night. Crazy, yes? Well now its up to the mews to battle mosquitoes, waffles, and caffiene overdoses to save the day! How will South America treat them? Only time will tell.

And time is exactly what I don't have, so I'll have to leave you with that and the first chapter. Have fun reading, and PLEASE COMMENT!

(This is my first story too, so don't expect it to be perfect)

Have a nice day.

Reject (aka Amanda, aka Tea and Noodles aka the FORMER Sailor Moon)


	2. Chapter One: The Big News

"Going Nowhere...Except Crazy"

Ryou had called the mews for a meeting.

"Guess what you guys!" he said in a strange tone, "your going to THE AMAZON!"

Everyone kind of stared for a second, not really sure what to think.

"We're what? Why?" asked Mint.

"An all-expense-paid trip to the rainforest!" he replied, peppily. (Is that a word?)

"Oh I've heard of those. You win, go on a free trip, and somewhere, somehow, somebody either gets a strange disease or waffles." Zakuro mumbled.

"WAFFLES? When do we leave?" Pudding exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Waffles? That's not a bad thing." Lettuce said.

"BURNT waffles!" Zakuro said creepily. The mews gasped.

Pudding started to cry, "I had my hopes sniff up too,"

"There there, it'll be alright," said Ichigo, patting Pudding's back.

"Now girls, settle down," Ryou smiled, "There's a catch,"

"Well duh," groaned Zakuro, "It's free. What do you expect?"

Everyone quieted down to listen. Ryou began to speak.

"Ok here's the story. I was working in my office on some new foreign-ads, to boost business ya know, when all of a suddenly toasters smashed through the window and onto my work. I didn't really know what to think until the toasters, which had wings for some reason, sucked up my papers and started to fly away. The only clue they left was a fortune-cookie slip that read 'The Amazon darkens at night. That's where you live, dummy.' I traced the slip to Brazil, but got nothing from there." He blinked.

"Oh, so thats it? You want us to go to the mosquito-ridden rainforest in the wet season to FIND YOUR STUPID ADVERTISEMENTS?" Zakuro exploded.

"Pretty much. Yep, that sounds right. But its freee-eee," he mentioned sing-songily.

"Then I'm in!" Pudding piped up.

"Me too," the rest of the mews (except Zakuro) agreed.

Zakuro sighed. "Well I guess I don't have a choice, now do I? I heard they have good coffee down there at least."

"WOAH!" Keiichiro, who had just walked in, gasped. "Did I just hear Zakuro be _optimistic?"_

"Oh shut up." she snapped back.

"Don't drink too much caffiene. Or you'll end up like Pudding on a single gum drop. Crrraazzzyyy. And bring some exotic stuff back for this place. Always wear bug spray. Watch out for jaguars. Adios! Good-bye!" Keiichiro gave them advice at a mile a minute.

"So when do we leave?" Lettuce asked.

Ryou looked at his watch. "You have exactly 2 minutes and 43 seconds before the plane leaves. And if you don't catch that plane, there goes your jobs too."

The mews ran out, punching him as they ran went past. "Ow," he rubbed his arm. "Why does this always happen to me? Oh and since their gone, guess who gets to do all the waitressing?" he turned to Keiichiro.

Keiichiro punched him and ran out.


	3. Chapter Two: Plane Problems

"Going Nowhere...But Crazy"

CHAPTER TWO! (Oh the suspense!)

Amanda: Yes I'm here to finally update, sorry 'bout the fact I don't have much time to type. That's also why my chapters aren't very long, but I'm working on it! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, I appreciate it!

Ryou: OK, WHO GAVE HER THE IDEA TO PUT ME IN A WAITRESS OUTFIT?

Amanda: Wow. This is definately weird.

Ryou: I'm am NOT appeciating this dress, ok? Do you think it makes me look fat?

Amanda: Um, well I'm gonna get to the story now...

The mews frantically grabbed a few outfits and dashed out towards the airport, still in shock that Ryou was sending them to the Amazon in about a minute and four seconds. Ichigo turned to Zakuro and said between gasps of breath, "Do..you..think...we'll...make...it...in...time?"

Zakuro replied, "If not...I think we might...have to hold...Pudding's boyfriend (Tart)...hostage and...have him teleport us."

Ichigo giggled at the thought. "We...better...run...faster...then." Zakuro nodded and they gave an extra burst of speed. The others copied their actions.

Finally the reached the airport, flashed their ID's, and jumped onto the plane, slumping into seats. They were to out of breath to notice that ordinary citizens were staring at them.

"Well it's a good thing we don't have to kidnap Tart," Ichigo sighed.

"You were going to do WHAT?" Pudding sat up.

"Oh, nothing..." Zakuro murmurred, staring out the window at the quickly shrinking ground.

Mint was turning green in the face, while Lettuce was absent mindedly chattering in the seat next to her. "Can you believe we're actually going to the Amazon? I can't wait to taste their coffee! I was getting sick of the regular cafe stuff too. I'm terrified of mosquitoes. I hope I don't get a disease. Do you think the people there are nice? Nasty people really ruin my day. Oh boy, a plane! I've never been on a plane before...Mint, are you ok?"

Lettuce paused, then her eyes grew wide. "EW YOUR NOT GONNA GET SICK NEXT TO ME ARE YOU? THATS SO GROSS!"

Mint gave her the "evil eye" then stuffed her face into the paper bags provided, ridding herself of her half-digested lunch.

Lettuce scrunched up her nose. "That is sicker than you'll ever know," she complained then turned away.

The plane attendant stood up front with a microphone attached to a curly wire. "Please fasten your seatbelts we are going to experience some turbulance in a few minutes," the attendant said calmly. "This is normal, no need to worry."

"Then why is the left engine on fire?" A little boy shouted, pointing out the window.

There were a few screams and gasps as the passengers looked out the windows in pure horror. A small girl began to cry.

The flight attendant was cursing under her breath in German. Quickly she ducked into the captains area then returned. "It appears the left wing has come under spontaneous combustion," the attendant said, her voice wavering. "Please do not panic, we will be perfectly safe. Oh who am I kidding? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" she screamed, grabbed a parachute, strapped it on, then flung herself out of the plane.

The passengers burst into choas. The mews glanced at eachother. Nobody said anything, but they all knew they were thinking the same thing:

_How are we supposed to save the plane without revealing who we really are?_

Amanda: Yes I know thats short, but it will have to work. I can't wait til schools out! I'm gonna go clean my room now, and hopefully find a notebook to write this down in. Thanks for your patience!


	4. Chapter Three: Unexpected Help

"Going Nowhere.Except Crazy"

CHAPTER THREE! (Making progress, yes?)

Amanda: Thanks again to all the pleasant reveiws, I really enjoy reading them. I don't know how long this chapter will be. It all depends on how much time I have, really. But I would like to dedicate it to my good friend, Cam, who I won't be seeing for a long time now because shes moving to florida. DARN YOU FLORIDA! (lol no offense to floridans)

Sailor Moon: I have returned from the sponteous combustion world to leave Cam with this message- "HOT POCKETS: DOWN ON THE FARM! (read The Messed Up Game of Truth or Dare for details on THAT whole thing)

Amanda: I've been eating waaay to many sugar cubes! (Yeah right!) Well anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 3: Unexpected Help

Before the Mews could even _think_ another word, the burning plane seemed to screech to a halt in mid-air.

"What the...?" Pudding started but was interupted by evil laughter from just outside the plane.

"Hey, just because we have ribbons trailing from our backsides and are trying to destroy the human race doesn't mean we're ALL bad!" Tart joked from outside the window. The mews gasped in unison: were the aliens -Pie, Kish, Tart- really holding up the plane?

Pudding giggled. "Awww thats so cute!" On some sort of sudden impulse she lept up threw a window that had magically disappeared, and onto the plane wing. "Is my Tar-Tar here to save me? I feel so special!"

Tart blushed, the mews inside the plane trying their best to conceal their laughter.

"Heh...my lil Tarty's growin up!" Pie mocked, both him and Kish doubled up laughing.

Tart got angry. "Hey, at least I don't have to kidnap my girlfriends!" he shot back.

"You can kidnap me any time you want, Tar Tar!" Pudding smiled.

Pie got serious. "Oh that was low, Tart. Real low."

"Well its true!" Tart stuck out his tongue, mockingly.

"DIE YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Pie exploded after Tart, but Kish held him back. "Woah there. May I escort you to some anger management classes?" he chuckled. Everyone was thurougly enjoying the chaotic scene.

All the while, no one seemed to notice they were slowly lowering. Suddenly, the plane hit the ground with a slight boom. The normal passengers looked out side and cheered.

"We're saved!" yelled one.

"I'll live to see another day!" cheered another.

"I think I left my wallet up there," groaned some old guy.

The mews walked out, the aliens still levitating and bickering above them.

"It's decided," Mint crossed her arms. "I am SO never going on a plane again!" The others laughed.

"I still don't get why they saved us though," Zakuro pointed out.

"Maybe we know something important?" Lettuce suggested.

"Maybe Tart really cares!" Pudding sighed.

Ichigo pulled out a ticket. "Well I suggets we find some food then or hotel," she said. "Seeing as we've obviously reached our destination."

Everyone looked up to see blinking lights reading "WELCOME TO BRAZIL!"

Amanda: Ok thats it for now, I gotta get ready for dance. Feel free to send me suggestions and chapter-dedication-requests, I'm looking to spice this thing up!

Comment PLEASE! Thanks!


End file.
